


Waking the Neighbors

by way1203



Series: The Polite Purgers [1]
Category: The Purge (2013)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way1203/pseuds/way1203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know the safe word but I doubt you'll use it tonight. I told you I wanted you but you were naughty. Weren't you, kitten?"<br/>Before Beautiful in Red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the Neighbors

I opened the window in our bedroom, allowing some fresh air to come in. The night was clear and beautiful. I looked down at my left hand. A smile graced my lips. The engagement ring he'd given me was shining in the moonlight. I couldn't wait until the day we said 'I do'. I gave a content sigh and reached for the tie on my robe. 

"Kitten."

Turning to face the door, I smiled at the sight of my fiancé. He wore a pair of boxers and his silk blue robe. His blonde hair was still perfectly combed back and gelled from his day at work, the ends curling upward slightly. His lips were curled into his usual wide, Cheshire smile. 

"Yes, darling?" 

He sat down on his side of the bed, "Join me, kitten." 

"I'm not tired." I grinned.

"Neither am I." The lust in his blues sent heat rushing between my legs. He pointed at me and curled his finger, "Besides, I'm not asking you. Join me, kitten."

I walked slowly towards the bed. He watched eagerly, and I noticed a tent in his boxers.

"Are you naked beneath your robe?" 

My hand untied my robe and opened it. His eyes grew wide. My breasts were covered by a fiery red negligée that barely covered the matching thong. I slid my robe off and walked towards him. Removing my ponytail holder, I shook my head from side to side, allowing my brown locks to fall in waves around my face. 

"Oh, kitten..." 

I smirked, "Do you like it?"

"Kitten." He bit his lower lip. "Je veux te baiser jusqu'à ce que vous criez. I need you. Now." 

I shivered. He knew what dirty French did to me. Still, I couldn't let him get me that easily. I wanted to have some fun tonight. Sex with him was always great but sometimes, like tonight, I wanted him to be a bit rougher. Rougher sex meant teasing him until he couldn't take it anymore. 

Pouting, I got on our bed and crawled towards him. "Not so fast, darling. Tonight, our little rendezvous isn't going to be as straight forward as it usually is."

"Oh, and why not?" his husky tone trembled.

"Because." 

"Why, kitten?"

I ran my hand up his thigh. "Because."

He closed his eyes, his Adam's apple moving up and down as he swallowed his urges. "Sexy baise coquine."

I removed my hand and sat up on my knees. Closing my eyes, I ran my hands down my breasts and my stomach. I moaned at the contact. 

"Touch your cunt, and I will make you regret it." 

I opened my eyes. His were venomous. He wanted me....bad. I smirked and lowered my right hand between my legs. In one swift action, he grabbed my wrists and had me on my back.

He looked down at me, "I said 'no', kitten and I meant it. Such a naughty girl tonight. You've waited too long and now you're going to be punished. I told you I wanted you—" He stopped and I giggled. "You wanted to tease me, didn't you?"

I shrugged innocently, twirling a brunette lock around my finger.

"Get on your knees."

"What if I don't want to? Besides, it's not like you'll do anything if I don't." 

"That's it," his voice hardened, "Face down, ass up."

"No."

Without a word, he rolled me over, lifted my hips and spanked me. "I said face down, ass up!" His voice was raised and I remembered that the window was still open. Hopefully the neighbors had their windows shut. "I'm not going to be nice anymore, kitten. Starting now, you're being punished. You know the safe word but I doubt you'll use it tonight. I told you I wanted you but you were naughty. Weren't you, kitten?"

I moaned. His hand landed on my bottom again.

"You're naughty, aren't you?" 

I moaned again. He grabbed my hair, yanking my head back. He spanked me again. I looked up at him. "Yes, darling."

He let go. "Good girl."

Another quick motion and a ripping of fabric later, and my thong was in pieces on the bed. I moaned.

"Mm, you're a bad girl, kitten. Look how wet you are," he ran his index finger from my entrance to my clit. "You want me in you, don't you?"

"Yes," I breathed. "Fuck me, darling."

I felt his chest against my back. His lips brushed against my ear, "No. Now don't move."

"Yes, darling."

He got up and nothing could prepare me for what happened next. I turned my head to the right and watched him take off his robe. I moaned impatiently.

"Hush, kitten, or I won't let you get off tonight."

He removed his boxer shorts. I suppressed a gasp. There was no doubt that he was aroused, not with the way he was standing at attention. I felt my heart pound at the sight of his naked body. He was mine. I watched him remove the tie from his robe and joined me back on our bed.

"Put your hands behind your back," he ordered. I did as I was told. He skillfully tied my hands. "Good girl. When I say anything from this point on, you will answer me, kitten. Understand?"

I didn't say anything. His palm struck my bottom. 

"I said, do you understand?"

I chose not to answer again, just to see what he'd do. He pushed two fingers inside me with one hand and spanked me with the other. It felt so good I couldn't help but to cry out. His member pressed against me as he leaned against my back and kissed my neck. 

"You're a bad girl, kitten. Your cunt is practically dripping and you're disobeying me. God, you're so naughty! Aren't you?" Without warning he removed his fingers and shoved himself inside me. "Aren't you?!"

"Yes!" I cried. I needed to grab something but I couldn't. 

He began to pound inside me. He raised his voice, "Aren't you?!" 

"Yes!"

His hand met the skin of my bottom once more. I screamed from the mixture of pleasure and pain. 

"Mm, you even taste like a naughty girl." He groaned. "God! You're so fucking tight!" He spanked me again. "Do you like that?" 

It was getting harder to form words. Between the spanking and this relentless thrusting, all I could do was moan loudly. He quickly caught on. He began to yell at me and I screamed and moaned in response. I was certain at this point that the neighbors could hear us. Honestly, I really didn't care. 

"You like this, don't you?!" He pulled my hair, his hips growing more erratic.

I moaned incoherently.

"Naughty girl with a naughty cunt! Aren't you?!"

I closed my eyes. It was getting harder to breathe. My walls began to grip him. I was getting so close. Hoping he'd catch the hint, I gave a whimper. 

"What's the matter, huh?" He covered my hands with his own. "Are you going to come, kitten?!"

I felt my breath getting shorter. This was it.

"Huh?! Is this too much? Such a naughty girl! Are you gonna come?" 

I nodded and closed my eyes. 

"Let's play a game! How many spankings until kitten comes, huh?" He slammed his palm against the raw skin of my bottom. "One!"

I whimpered.

"Two!"

If he kept this up, I was going to come harder than I ever had before. 

"Three!"

His hand landed on my skin. My eyes rolled back. My walls clenched around his member. I squeezed my hands into fists. I screamed. I continued to scream and moan as he pushed his hips forward one last time and spilled himself inside me. 

"Kitten!" He cried.

Once we both came down from our highs, he untied my wrists and we collapsed on the bed. He laid on his back. I curled into him. My right ass cheek was bruised, raw, and throbbing. 

"Don't make me punish you like that again." He kissed my nose and laid a soft swat on my ass. 

"Darling!" I groaned. "Thank you."

"Such a naughty girl," he chuckled, "letting your fiancé fuck you with the window open." 

I was just about to giggle when there was a firm knock on our front door. 

"Look what you've done." I tsked and got out of bed to put on my robe. 

"Me?" He brushed a stray lock of hair away from his flushed face. "I wasn't a naughty girl." 

We both finished putting our robes on and headed out of our bedroom. He started down the staircase and I followed behind him. 

"Let's see what the fuss is about and maybe go for round two?" He looked back at me with mischievous blues. 

"Round two?" I rose and eyebrow, passing him on the second to last step. "Oh really?" 

"Yes, kitten. I still want some more of that." He grabbed my ass. 

I yelped. As sore as I was, round two sounded like a hell of a lot of fun. I reached the front door, made sure my robe was closed, and opened the door. 

"Good evening ma'am," he nodded at me, then at my fiancé, "sir." 

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" I asked. 

"We've received some noise complaints from your neighbors next door. They had some concerns about the things they were hearing." 

My fiancé put on his polite grin and snaked his arms around my waist. "Oh, officer, there's nothing to worry about. You see, my fiancée and I were simply celebrating our engagement. We apologize for the disturbance. We're just so happy to finally make our love official. Isn't that right, kitten?"

My lips curled upward, showing my straight teeth. "Yes, it is darling. I'm sorry, officer. I may have gotten a little too vocal with my proclamations of love tonight. We'll keep it down next time."

Together, we looked like the perfect couple. The officer smiled at us. "No worries ma'am. You two go back to your activities. And sir, between us, if I had a fiancée like the miss here, I wouldn't keep my hands off of her either."

He laughed, "Thank you, officer." 

"You two have a good night now." 

We waved the officer away, shut the door, and smiled at each other. 

"Proclamations of love, huh?" 

"Yep," I removed my robe. 

"How about I take you right here and make you scream some more?"

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: I want to fuck you until you scream.
> 
> Sexy fucking minx.


End file.
